Dangerous Liaisons
by CryptJo
Summary: Vincent and Reno share a short, but meaningful, encounter.


Reno hid behind a rock and watched Cloud and his party walk up the slope. With Rude and Elena on the other side of the path, he knew he could allow his attention to wander and wander it did. As the party filed up the hill, Reno looked for one particular party member. Disappointed at first when he realised that Vincent was missing from the group, disappointment was quickly replaced by a feeling of foreboding. A chill crept up his spine; if Vincent wasn't with Cloud, then where was he? Cold metal pressing against his neck gave him his answer.

"Hey, Spooky!" He said cheerfully, ignoring the weapon threatening his existence. "I thought the party was looking smaller today."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah, an' you also told me not to call you baby, but that hasn't stopped me so far. Baby."

With a sigh, Vincent lowered his gun and holstered it. Reno gave him a nod of appreciation.

"Not sayin' I don't like it or anything, but I prefer it when it isn't pointed at me."

Vincent snorted softly. Reno glanced behind him and said, "We don't have much time, do we?"

"No," Vincent replied, scanning the area before pointing. "Over there."

Dense shrubbery and large rocks made for the perfect hiding spot and the two men wasted no time in making use of the privacy. Reno's hands grabbed for Vincent's waist, pulling him close.

"Miss me, baby?" He asked and without waiting for a response, captured Vincent's lips with his own, kissing him hungrily. It had been a while, too long, since he indulged himself with Vincent. He knew that since they didn't have much time, he had to take what he could and so, pulling back from the kiss with a pop, he dropped to his knees and got to work on freeing Vincent from his leathers. Tugging at buckles and belts, buttons and zips, Reno cursed the man under his breath for being so securely confined in his trousers.

"How 'bout some help here?"

Pushing Reno's hands away, Vincent made quick work of his fastenings then dropped his arms to his side, waiting for Reno to make the next move. That was how it always started; Reno active and Vincent passive. They had fallen into the pattern without spoken agreement and it was how they both preferred it so neither sought to change the dynamic. Liaisons came few and far between and were usually rushed although that didn't mean they were unfulfilling. Conscious that what little time they had was running out, Reno parted the leather of Vincent's trousers and drew out his already hardened cock. Salivating at the mere thought of wrapping his lips around it, he held back to first of all place a reverential kiss on the tip. He felt Vincent's hand come to rest on the top of his head, not pushing, but massaging his scalp gently in a show of gratitude. Taking it as a sign to go on, Reno leaned forward, opened his mouth and took as much of Vincent's cock into his mouth as he could.

Stoic as ever, Vincent's reactions to Reno's attentions were barely perceptible; a slight curling of his fingers and a quiet but sharp intake of breath. This was the part of it Reno most enjoyed. The way Vincent behaved was a good indicator of his efforts; the more he tried to hold back, the more Reno knew he was doing a good job and the better the chances were of a repeat performance. Their relationship, if it could be called that, was shaky at best. They were enemies, not lovers. They fucked but they weren't friends. Reno could flirt with Vincent just as easily as he could turn him over to ShinRa. When they were together though, they were just two horny men, looking for the quickest way to get off with someone they each found attractive. At least, Reno presumed Vincent found him attractive; he never failed to get it up at any rate which was a good sign in Reno's book.

Vincent bucked his hips forward, driving his cock into Reno's mouth but not hard enough to make the man gag. Instead, Reno leaned into it, swallowing around the head, using the muscles of his throat to stimulate and pleasure. The hand curled in his hair gripped tighter, forcing Reno to keep his head where it was while Vincent slowly fucked his mouth. It usually took longer for Vincent to get worked up like that, not that Reno was complaining – he appreciated an enthusiastic lover and while Vincent couldn't ever be accused of being excitable, he had a passion that, once ignited, burned steadily.

The wiry hairs at the base of Vincent's erection tickled Reno's noise, making him snuffle and threaten to sneeze. He hummed a plea for Vincent to ease his grip and, understanding, the man did. Reno pulled back completely and rubbed the tip of his nose, trying to rid himself of the urge to sneeze. In front of him, Vincent's saliva-coated erection bobbed enticingly. He glanced upwards and saw red eyes peering down at him hungrily.

"Do we have time to…you know?" Reno asked, optimistic that Vincent would say yes. He didn't and a quick shake of his head dashed Reno's hopes. "I'll be taking care of myself, then."

Before he swallowed Vincent down again, Reno unzipped his trousers, pulled out his own erection and wrapped his hand around it, preparing to supply his own pleasure. It wasn't the first time and no doubt it wouldn't be the last. He couldn't find it in his heart to complain though and, with his own cock in one hand, he wrapped the other around Vincent's erection and brought his mouth down.

Bobbing his head in time to his strokes, Reno found a rhythm that worked for both him and Vincent. Once more, Vincent's subtle reactions motivated Reno. Even if Vincent wouldn't fuck him, there was no reason at all that this couldn't be a memorable encounter, enough to see them through until the next chance they had. He shifted his hand downwards to cup Vincent's balls, gently squeezing them. It had the desired effect and Reno heard a very faint growl emanating from Vincent's throat, a reminder of just how dangerous the ex-Turk was.

Vincent's balls tightened against his body, signalling that he was close. Reno too was close, having flogged his cock with fervour throughout blowing Vincent. Redoubling his efforts, Reno slid his mouth up and down Vincent's shaft and squeezed his balls a little harder; a bit of rough treatment never failed to provoke a response and Reno wasn't disappointed. He felt Vincent's cock twitch once, twice and then his mouth was flooded with spunk. In response, his own cock spilled over his hand and in pearly ribbons onto the dusty ground.

Reno licked Vincent's cock clean then ran his tongue over his lips to catch any stray drops while Vincent tucked himself away.

"Thank you," the man said, re-zipping his trousers and fastening his belts.

"You're welcome. Hey Vincent, did you uh…" Reno paused and smacked his lips. "Did you have tuna for lunch?"

The end.


End file.
